Mascota
by ArielAlatriste
Summary: Jim quiere saber qué es lo que hay en John Watson que lo hace tan especial para Sherlock Holmes, y va a conseguir respuestas al precio que sea. Regalo para Hagobi, felicidades :D! JimJohn, MorMor, M por...bueno, mejor lean xD


**Holiixxx, esta pequeña historia es para Hagobi Riench, una camarada del foro I´m Sherlocked que cumple años este 9 de marzo, aquí tienes lindura!, espero que te guste y no se te haga muy perv, es que tuve un arranque de inspiración y decidí seguirlo, so...no sé si esto es lo que querías o esperabas, igual es para vossss :B, lamento el título, no soy buena para estas cosas, si se te ocurre uno mejor házmelo saber xD  
**

**Obvio los personajes no son míos, aunque no me gustaría llevarme a John todo un fin de semana a mi love shack (?)**

* * *

Podía recordar su olor, aroma a shampoo corriente, a calle, a crema humectante y a ese agrio característico del miedo, la combinación le había parecido deliciosa.

Lo había tenido tan cerca, casi pudo morderle, él apartó el rostro con gesto hosco pero eso no le importó, estaba más que decidido: John Watson era una mascota adorable, y James quería jugar con la mascota un rato.

- ¿Seguro, Jim?- otra vez Sebastian con sus dudas, Jim rodó los ojos con fastidio.

- Seguro, tan seguro como que me llamo James Moriarty- contestó, sonriendo.

- No sé que le ves a ese enano- gruñó Seb, pero arrancó el auto de todas maneras.

- ¿Celoso, Bastian?- oh, cómo le gustaba hacer rabiar a su mascotita.

- Quisieras- respondió, pero estaba tan enfurruñado que no consiguió convencerlo.

- Vamos, perrito, no te enojes- dijo Jim, deslizando una mano traviesa por el muslo de Moran – eres la mascota preferida de Jimmy- la mano había llegado hasta la entrepierna, James comenzó a acariciarla, sintiendo como el bulto aumentaba de tamaño, empezó a lamer la oreja de su perrito y a darle mordiscos – solo quiero divertirme un poco con ese gatito de Holmes, nada malo, ¿seguirás molesto conmigo?, nadie me folla como tú, encanto-

- Deja eso ya- pidió Sebastian, con voz áspera y cargada de lujuria, el muy guarro – voy a chocar el puto auto si continúas, además me vas a dejar caliente, te conozco-

- Sebastian, cada día aprendes más, estoy orgulloso- el Coronel le respondió con un gruñido molesto - ¿trajiste todas las cosas?-

- En la cajuela-

- Muy bien, perrito obediente, muy bien- Jim trató de premiar a su Seb con otra mordida pero éste lo apartó.

- Ya, no quiero bajar empalmado del auto-

Jim apenas se dio cuenta que se habían detenido, los dos bajaron del coche en silencio y se ocultaron en el callejón, y mientras esperaban en la oscuridad, James no podía dejar de pensar en lo delicioso que iba a ser aquello, se relamió los labios varias veces ante la mirada fastidiada de Moran.

Por fin, su objetivo apareció, caminado solo como esperaban, ajeno al peligro que lo asechaba, tan dulce, tan inocente, Jim sintió que se le hacía agua la boca, miró a Seb quien le correspondió con un asentimiento, esperaron a que John Watson pasara junto al callejón, entonces Sebastian salió a su encuentro y lo encañonó por la espalda.

- Ni se te ocurra gritar- dijo Sebastian, presionando el arma contra la nuca de John.

- ¿Quién demonios eres?- siseó Watson.

- Mi perro consentido- dijo Jim, saliendo del callejón, el desprecio en los ojos de John lo excitó.

- Claro, tenía que ser cosa tuya-

- Sí, bueno, sólo vamos a jugar un rato- continuó Moriarty.

Sebastian llevo a John al auto y lo arrojó a los asientos de atrás, Jim sonrió al ver el desprecio con el que su Bastian trataba al gatito, tan celoso.

- La correa, Seb-

Moran no dijo nada, fue a abrir la cajuela y le dio a Jim lo que pedía, Moriarty subió al auto junto a John, el Coronel ocupó su puesto de chofer-por-un-día y partieron.

John se veía molesto, muy, muy molesto, pobre, asustado es como debería estar, James no cabía de felicidad, deseaba a ese gatito desde el incidente en la piscina y por fin lo tenía en sus garras, iba a disfrutarlo tanto…

El auto volvió a detenerse pero esta vez el lugar era muy distinto, Sebastian había estado conduciendo casi una hora, hasta las afueras de Londres, estaban rodeados de campo y bosque, nadie los podría escuchar ahí, ante ellos había una casa enorme, propiedad de James, la usaba muy poco pero siempre hacía que la tuvieran limpia.

Empezaría la diversión, el consultor mostró la correa a John, un pedazo de cuero con una cadena de metal, el doctor lo miró con los ojos abiertos de la impresión.

- ¿Qué…?-

- Shhh, quédate quieto- indicó James, Sebastian los observaba por el retrovisor – te voy a poner esto, si intentas cualquier cosa mi perrito te vuela los sesos, ¿estamos?- John no dijo nada, pero no se movió cuando Moriarty se acercó a ponerle la correa, ah, se veía tan, tan adorable – eso es, buen chico-

Se bajaron del coche, Jim tiró de la cadena y John tuvo que caminar, Dios, como lo estaba disfrutando, Sebastian tenía una cara de pocos amigos que le hacía reír aún más, sin embargo, como buen perro, fue por el resto de las cosas a la cajuela y luego lo siguió, la casa estaba abierta como James había ordenado.

Llevó a la nueva mascota al cuarto de arriba, una habitación que gritaba "lujo" por todos lados, aún sin tener ningún mueble más que un enorme espejo en la pared.

- Te espero en el auto- dijo Seb, haciendo una mueca.

- No, tú te quedas- la idea no parecía agradarle al Coronel – obedece-

- Vete a la mierda, Jim- gruñó Sebastian, pero se quedó.

- Adoro cuando me hablas sucio- ronroneó James, acercándose a Moran para plantarle un beso en la boca – quédate quietecito y mírame jugar-

Sebastian le tendió la maleta negra que sacó de la cajuela, Jim casi da un salto de pura alegría, miró a John, el pobre estaba asustado, cosita linda.

- Quítate la camisa- ordenó James, el doctor se quedó helado, mirándolo como tonto, bueno, Jim quería jugar con él pero le desesperaba demasiado eso, así que lo abofeteó, cuando él pedía algo quería que lo hicieran a la voz de ya – quítate la camisa-

John hizo lo que le pedían, dejando al descubierto un torso pálido y de músculos marcados ligeramente, Jim abrió la maleta, sacó unas esposas y una fusta de cuero, ordenó a Watson que pusiera las manos al frente, esta vez el doctor obedeció al instante, Moriarty lo esposó y lo hizo arrodillarse.

- Desde aquel…episodio tan desafortunado en la piscina, John, me he estado preguntando, ¿qué es lo que tiene el doctor Watson que se vuelve tan…importante para Sherlock Holmes?, ¿qué hay de especial en ese hombre de inteligencia promedio?- Jim caminaba alrededor de John, el doctor tenía la mirada en el suelo pero James podía percibir su miedo – Quiero comprobarlo, lo que te une a Sherlock Holmes, yo también lo quiero-

Fue entonces que Jim soltó el primer golpe con la fusta, John gritó, maldijo y gruñó como un animal.

- Te lo coges, ¿verdad?- preguntó Jim, golpeando esta vez con más fuerza.

- Eres un enfermo- contestó John.

- Dime algo que no sepa, cariño- rió Moriarty.

La dosis de azotes apenas empezaba, James hizo muchas preguntas, preguntas que John no contestó, eso sólo hacía que Jim quisiera seguir golpeando, siguió hasta que sintió que se le cansaba el brazo, el doctor tenía muchas magulladuras sangrantes, la visión era hermosa.

El consultor hizo levantar a su nueva mascota halando la cadena, John se puso de pie como pudo, provocando las risas de James.

- No me lo vas a decir, ¿verdad?- el aliento caliente de James Moriarty en su oído, John estaba asqueado – tú secreto para tener a Holmes comiendo de tu mano-

- Maldito loco- escupió John – estás loco, estás enfermo, me provocas náuseas-

- Hm…a mí me provocas otras cosas…- James recorrió con la lengua una herida en el hombro de John, degustando la sangre, sus manos, siempre traviesas, fueron a parar en la hombría de Watson - ¿esto es lo que le haces a Sherlock?-

- Para- pidió Watson, pero James estaba divirtiéndose demasiado para detenerse.

Se las arregló para bajarle el cierre, apartó todas las molestas telas y por fin lo tuvo en las manos, ah, delicioso, tan tibio, tan suave…

- Ya me doy cuenta por qué a Sherlock le encantas- ronroneó el consultor.

Las caricias de Jim eran rudas, sin embargo John sintió placer, se mordió el labio para no emitir sonido alguno, Moriarty se rió ante su gesto, ¿acaso John no dejaría de ser adorable?

James hizo girar a su mascotita, tenía la cara roja y empapada en sudor, lo empujó al suelo, el doctor gimió por el golpe que lastimó más sus heridas, Jim se sentó en el suelo junto a él, recuperó la fusta mientras que con la otra mano le daba placer al lindo doctor.

- ¿Vas a cooperar, John?- dijo Jim, sonriendo, apretando demasiado fuerte para causar daño - ¿te follas duro a Sherlock?, ¿o prefiere que se lo hagas despacio como a una señorita?-

- No…aghn…mh…-

- ¿No?- James se sentó a horcajadas sobre la cadera de John – no me gustan las mascotas rebeldes- dijo, golpeando el pecho de John con la fusta de cuero – tienes que comportarte, John-

- Yo no… ¡agh!-

Los golpes de Moriarty dejaban a John sin aliento, de vez en cuando hacía una pausa para seguir masturbándole, Watson trató de no gemir pero fue inútil, su cuerpo reaccionaba sin que él lo pudiera impedir, sin darse cuenta, comenzó a levantar las caderas en busca de las rudas atenciones de James.

- Hmm, veo que el gatito está empezando a cooperar-

James continuó acariciándole al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre su cuerpo, plantó un beso feroz en los labios de John, esa lengua venenosa buscaba colarse en su boca, el doctor no cedió, aún con las insistentes mordidas de Jim.

- Eso es, gatito, dame un motivo-

La mano libre del consultor fue hasta el cuello de Watson, comenzando a apretarlo, la otra mano seguía con sus movimientos rudos, desenfrenados, James estaba fascinado, aprovechando que John abría la boca en busca de aire se permitió besarlo, sabía a mentas y a café, siguió masturbándole cada vez con más fuerza mientras o asfixiaba, entonces sintió el semen derramarse en su mano, ah, hermoso, delicioso, se llevó la mano a la boca y comenzó a lamerse los dedos.

- James, maldita sea, suéltalo ya- la voz de Moran lo hizo reaccionar, apartó la mano de un John casi azul, el pobre boqueaba en busca de aire, adorable, totalmente adorable.

- Por favor, si no le iba a hacer nada- dijo Jim, poniéndose de pie – Ha sido divertido, ¿verdad, Seb?-

- Que te den por culo- gruñó el francotirador, provocando la risa de James.

- Más tarde te encargas de eso- murmuró seductoramente, llevando los dedos empapados de la semilla de John hasta la boca de Sebastian – lámelos- Moran obedeció, James se dio cuenta que su perrito estaba caliente, ah, nunca se le quitaría lo guarro – vamos a dejar al gatito a su casa, su dueño debe estar como loco buscándole-


End file.
